Bhajo Patita Uddharana Sri Gaura Hari
Song Name: Bhajo Patita Uddharana Sri Gaura Hari Official Name: None Author: Narottama Dasa Thakura Book Name: None Language: Bengali LYRICS (1) bhajo patita uddhārana śrī gaura hari; śrī gaura hari navadvīpa bihārī (2) eso eso mahaprabhu kori nivedan; ebe dīna dāser gṛhe koro āgamana (3) prabhu loye bhaktagana korilen gaman; ānandete hulu dicche joto nārīgana (4) (hulu-dhvani) advaita gṛhinī āra śāntipura nārī hulu hulu dhvani dey gora mukha heri (5) bosite āsana dilā ratna siḿhāsana; suśītala jale koilā pāda prakhālana (6) śrī kṛṣṇa caitanya prabhu koro avadhāna; bhoga mandire prabhu koroho poyān (7) bāmete advaita prabhu dakhine nitāi; madhyāsane bosilen caitanya gosāi (8) cauṣati mahānta ār dvādaśa gopāla; choy chakrabarti ār aṣṭa kabirāja saghṛta śālyanna byanjana diyā sāri sāri; bhogera upore dilo tulasī manjarī (9) śāk śuktā maucā dilo ār o dilo bhājā; ānande bhojana koren nadīyāra rājā (10) gańgā jala tulasī diyā koilo nivedan; ānande bhojana koren śacira nandan (11) dadhi dugdha ghṛta chānā nānā upahār; ānande bhojana koren śacīra kumāra (12) māl puwā sara bhājā āra luci purī ānande bhojana korena nadīya bihārī (13) nāhi jāni paripāṭi nā jāni randhana; śukā rukhā eka muṭhi koroho bhojan (14) bhojanera avaśeṣe kohite nā pāri; suvarṇa bhṛńgāre dilo suvāsita bāri (15) bhojana koriyā prabhu koilen ācaman; suvarṇa khorikāy koren danta śodhan (16) ācamana koriyā prabhu bosilen simhāsane; karpūra tāmbūla yogāy priya bhaktagan (17) tāmbūla khāiyā prabhur pālańke śayan; govinda dās kore caraṇa sevan (18) phulera chauwārī ghor phulera kheyārī phulera ratna simhāsana cāndowā mośārī (19) phulera pāpari prabhur ure pore gāy; tāra madhye mahāprabhu sukhe nidrā jāy (20) śrī kṛṣṇa caitanya prabhur dāser anudās; sevā abhilāṣa māge narottama dāsa TRANSLATION 1) Worship the saviour of the fallen Sri Gaura Hari, the reveller of Navadvipa. 2) "Come, come O Mahaprabhu! Please enter the house of this low servant of Yours!" 3) The devotees took the Lord along while the women blissfully uttered 4) Advaita's wife Sita and other women of Santipura also made the hulu sound while beholding Gora's face. 5) "They seated Him on a jewelled throne and washed His feet with cold water." 6) "O Sri Krsna Caitanya Prabhu! Hear me! Please come to the dining room, Prabhu." 7) "On the left Advaita Prabhu was seated and on the right Nitai, while Caitanya Gosai sat on the middle seat." 8) "The 64 Mahantas, 12 Gopalas, 6 Chakravartis and 8 Kavirajas made rows of fine rice and vegetables with ghee and placed Tulasi manjaris on the bhoga." 9) "They served spinach, bitters curry, banana-cones and fried things, and the king of Nadiya, Gaura, blissfully ate it." 10) They offered Ganga-water with Tulasi and Saci's son drank it in ecstasy. 11) "Saci's son blissfully ate curd, milk, ghee, whey and different other offerings." 12) "Nadiya’s reveller also blissfully ate malpuwas (fatty sweet puris), sara bhaja (a sweet prepared by frying milk film), lucis (small puris) and puris." 13) "I am not expert and I don't know how to cook. Please eat one handful of this dry and tasteless food." 14) "I cannot describe the remnants of this meal. They filled a golden pitcher with scented water." 15) "After eating Prabhu washed His mouth and cleaned His teeth with a golden toothpick." 16) "After flushing His mouth Mahaprabhu sat on His throne and His dear devotees served Him camphor-laced betelnuts." 17) "Eating His betelnuts, the Lord reclined on His sofa and Govinda das served His lotus feet." 18) "There was a bed of flowers in a house made of flowers. The throne was made of flowers, as were the canopy and the mosquito net." 19) "Flower petals flew up and fell on the Lord's body. In such condition Mahaprabhu blissfully fell asleep." 20) "Narottama Das, who is the servant of the servants of Sri Krsna Caitanya Prabhu, begs for His service."